


Sueños bajo estrellas

by Ore_Kitsune



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Badass Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Gay Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku & Sora Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), Multi, Protective Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Warning: Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Xehanort Being an Asshole (Kingdom Hearts), Xehanort Possessing Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ore_Kitsune/pseuds/Ore_Kitsune
Summary: El reino de Sirius, un lugar hermoso conocido por su enorme océano y bellas playas y su... Rumor.El rumor de una criatura que vagaba entre los mares con una aleta y la costa con piernas.¡Una sirena!¿Aquella criatura sería real?¿O solo serían tonterías?Xehanort, un científico obsesionado con la idea, algunos lo llamaban loco, pero... ¿Realmente sería un loco después de haber visto aquel chico entrar con unas piernas humanas y que se desvanecieran por unas aletas?// ¡Segunda edición! // Errores corregidos // Capítulo extra // ¡Disfrútenla mucho! //LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SQUARE ENIX Y DISNEY
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	Sueños bajo estrellas

La ciudad de Sirius era conocida por su gran mar de un azul claro y su suave arena blanca... Y rumores.

Se rumoreaba desde ya hace un buen tiempo que había una criatura que salía del mar y rondaba entre ellos. Por lo que no falto mucho para que varios investigadores invadieran la playa con el fin de encontrar a dicha criatura, capturarla y estudiarla, algunos comerciantes de mercados negros para venderla y gente como turistas que estaban fascinados con la historia de la supuesta criatura

Pero con el tiempo poco a poco los investigadores, comerciantes y turistas se fueron rindiendo hasta quedar solo un investigador

Era un joven moreno de pelo albino que no se rendía aún. Muchos empezaron a llamarlo loco por ser tan persistente a la idea de capturar a aquella criatura, que según algunos aseguraban como una sirena

Lo que muchos no sabían era que la leyenda de aquella criatura

Era verdad

En las profundidades del mar, cerca del reino vecino de Atlantica se hallaba Naboris, el cual era una ciudadela entera que se había hundido en un accidente

La famosa ciudadela hundida era habitada por sirenas, tritones y otras criaturas marinas que se mantenían ocultos y entre ellos, la famosa criatura que en realidad era un joven tritón con una aleta de delfín y arriba de su vientre hasta la cabeza un atractivo y adorable, como el de un humano

Era amigo de todos y próximo soldado en la guardia real del reino, sin embargó, su origen guardaba secretos siendo que sus padres eran totalmente diferentes. Mientras que los padres de los demás eran una sirena y un tritón, los padres de aquel chico eran un tritón y... Una humana

Él había nacido en el mundo humano como un bebé de piernas escamosas. En sus primeros años de vida el pequeño vivió con su madre y abuelo humano pero lentamente notaron cosas extrañas, como que cuando él infante se bañaba no había pies... Solo aletas

Finalmente cuando su madre murió, a una edad muy corta de su vida, específicamente cuando el tenia 7 años empezó a vivir con su padre en las profundidades del mar

Sora tenia un don especial según su padre, en el mar su vida también empezó a tomar un ritmo nuevo pero feliz. Aun así su don era un secreto para todos a excepción de sus padre y sus mejores amigos quienes habían estado con él en todo momento, ni siquiera los reyes sabían de aquel don

Cuando el padre de Sora empezó a escuchar los rumores, le prohibió ir hacia el mundo humano, pero Sora no podía evitarlo

Amaba el mar, pero también amaba él mundo humano y de vez en cuando iba a ver a su abuelo. Así que en cuanto podía salir a la superficie, lo hacía con mucha precaución de no ser descubierto

También pronto conoció a una chica peliroja mayor que el por dos años. Su nombre era Ariel era simpática y de vez en cuando se iban los 2 hacia los pueblos humanos que estaban cerca de los reinos de ellos, obviamente solo a la orilla, ya que Ariel no tenia el mismo don que el

A veces era al que estaba cerca de Atlantica y luego el que estaba por Naboris

Sora y Ariel eran tan buenos amigos que tuvo el valor de contarle su gran secreto, lo que fascinó a la sirena de cabello rojo, haciéndole mil preguntas sobre como era el mundo humano y que tipo de objetos había allí afuera, el menor como un buen amigo le traía de vez en cuando artilugios que no se dañaran o se fueran desgastando con el agua. Por otro lado, Ariel le confío el secreto de su gran colección de objetos humanos

Solo ellos entendían su amor hacia la superficie, mientras que para la demás gente era raro que existiera esa pasión y cariño hacia lo nuevo, hacía lo desconocido. Y para los amigos del chico estaba bien y lo entendían, después de todo, Sora era el único que había podido conocer esos 2 mundos: El terrenal y el marino

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Cierto día en aquel reino de hizo un llamado hacia el tritón por parte de los reyes, por lo que acudió sin más

La reina y el rey reconocía a Sora casi como un hijo, y lo respetaban bastante, incluso lo llegaban a tratar como tal, pero había una triste tragedia detrás de esto

Hace años, cuando nació el primer bebé de la reina, hubo un accidente con una bruja marina, que cruelmente termino quitándole la vida a la pobre criatura, la pareja estaba tan dolida sobre la perdida de su recién fallecido hijo, sin embargó, cuando conocieron al simpático y dulce Sora, por alguna razón pensaban que era la reencarnación de su pequeño, se habían obsesionado tanto con la idea, que incluso se habían atrevido a pedir al padre de Sora que los dejara adoptar a su hijo como suyo, no solo por ser la "reencarnación" de su bebé, si no porque necesitaban un heredero masculino al trono, pero el padre los rechazo, el amaba a su hijo y por mas que respetará a la alteza, no lo podría hacer, seria como regalarles a su hijo, "¿Que clase de padre haría eso?" Dijo aquella vez el padre de este

Pero los reyes no desistirían de su plan, luego de varios tratos, los reyes le propusieron que dejara entonces que el chico se casara con su hija menor; La princesa Xion. Desgraciadamente ambos eran amigos y era bien sabido ーal menos en el grupo de amigos de la chicaー que tenia una relación a escondidas con la hija del capitán de la guardia real; Naminé

Aun así, el padre de este acepto, después de todo, no sonaba mala idea

ーOh Sora, ¿Podrías ir por la princesa Xion? ーpidió el rey amable

ーPor supuesto su majestad, voy enseguida

Inmediatamente el chico tritón salió nadando hacia el cuarto de esta, tocando tres veces rítmicamente antes de pasar

ー¿Quién es?

ーSu alteza, la están esperando

En seguida vio como la joven de pelo corto dio un vistazo y se rieron ambos

ーDeja de decirme alteza, Sora ーSe rio la chica dando paso

ーLo siento~ ーcanturreoー recuerda que pronto formare parte de la guardia real, y necesito acostumbrarme a llamarte alteza y esas cosas

ーAun así... ¡Oh cierto, ven ven! ーle dijo con emoción mientras le indicaba que se sentara junto a ella, cosa que obedeció sin masー ¡Mira, mira, mira! Nami me lo regalo el otro dia cuando fuimos a los corales!

En sus manos, un hermoso "dibujo" tallado en una superficie de piedra fue mostrado

Xion compartía pequeños detalles sobre su relación con Sora, y este no negaba que no le daba alegría escuchar, después de todo eran sus amigas y le hacia feliz de que ambas fueran felices

ー¡Whooo, E-eso se parece a ustedes dos! ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! ーHablo sorprendió del tallado

ーDice que estuvo tallando en esta piedra como 4 días ーse quedo viendo la superficie rocosaー Me encanta lo que ella hace, pero me da miedo que se pueda lastimar, ojala se pudieran meter las cosas esas que usan los humanos para retratar gente en esa otra cosa blanca que la otra vez nos mostraste, ¡seria mas fácil!

ー¡Oh, hablas de un lienzo y pinturas! Seria genial, pero hey! Descubrí hace poco unas pinturas marinas en el otro reino vecino, bueno, no son exactamente lo mismo pero podrían funcionar bien

ー¿En serio? ¿Podrías traer unas cuantas? ーjunto ambas manos y sus ojos brillaron

ー¡Por supuesto!

Después de estar hablando por bastante tiempo, otro guardia fue a llamarlos, apenados se presentaron a la mesa en el palacio real, ambos dieron sus disculpas y se sentaron

El ambiente era tranquilo... Inquietante, o al menos eso sintió Sora, era raro para el siendo que el siempre cuando comía con su papá, abuelo o amigos, hablaba hasta por las orejas

Finalmente, alguien se digno a romper el silencio ーcosa que aprecio rotundamente el castañoー no fue nada mas y nada menos que el rey, que primero empezó a agradecer la presencia de su invitado especial, la comida y unas cosas mas. Cuando menos se lo esperaron soltó todo acerca de que sus planes y el matrimonio, cosa que le sorprendió lo bastante a ambos jóvenes, siendo que Sora solo dio un pequeño salto en el asiento, pero Xion casi se atragantaba con la comida

Los 2 mayores esperaron respuestas de los menores, y cuando Sora se decidió por hablar, Xion lo detuvo, casi diciéndole "Déjamelo a mi" en susurro

ーNo puedo padre... ¡No puedo casarme con Sora! El es mi amigo, mi compañero, ¡No puedo verlo como mi pareja, o esas cosas! ーhablo con la frente en alto y como algunos dirían, sin pelos en la lengua, no iba a dejar que tanto ella como Sora perdieran su libertadー Si, se que necesitan un heredero al trono que sea varón, pero una cosa es eso, y la otra es elegir a alguien que se parece a mi hermano, además, ¡¿Se han puesto a pensar en lo que el piensa?! ¡Apuesto a que no!

ーXion, compórtate, ¡Eres unas princesa, y las princesas no hacen dichos escándalos! ーle riño su padreー Además, no es tuya la decisión, este matrimonio esta arreglado casi desde que ustedes eran niños, ¿Cómo estas tan segura que el no aceptara el matrimonio? ーenseguida voltearon a ver todos a Sora, como si el tuviera la ultima palabra

Sora se alzo de su asiento, con una sonrisa algo incomoda

ーMajestad... Me halaga mucho que me consideren de esa manera para ser su "próximo" soberano, pero temo tener que rechazar su propuesta ーlas caras de todos empezaron a cambiarー como digo, me honra saberlo, pero creo que no soy yo el indicado... Ahora, con esto no me refiero que no quiera a Xion, por supuesto que la quiero y arriesgaría mi vida por cualquiera de mis amigos, o incluso de cualquier persona ーdijo tranquilo y dando leve silencioー Pero no la amo, y ella no me ama a mi, y creo que para eso, debería existir ese sentimiento especial, o también darle la posibilidad de que ella reine por su mano, creo y confió que ella puede manejar un reino sin necesidad de un marido... Para lo que si me puedo prestar es para renunciar a mi puesto en la guardia real y ayudarla como mano derecha o como consejero, o para convertirme en su guardia personal y ayudarla ーSora solo lograba ver el rostro sonriente de Xionー Perdón, no me puedo casar con su hija ni aunque ustedes me impongan esa obligación, lo siento tanto su majestad ーdijo bajando la cabeza y su espalda abajo para darles a entender

El rey y la reina se sentían tan vacíos, no sabían que hacer o responder hacia eso, pero creían que lo mejor era no insistir, tal vez seria mejor como decía Sora, y dejar que Xion buscará una pareja o incluso ella lo reinará por su cuenta

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Pasaron los días, y el rumor llego a los oídos del hechicero de la familia real de Naboris

El siempre había intentado llamar la atención de los reyes, sin embargó no los impresionaba, pero con esta oportunidad podría hacerlo, ¡podría lograr que por fin se voltearan hacia el y le aclamaran!... Pero la dura realidad ataco, y es que su magia no eran tan poderosa como para hacer cambiar de opción a Sora, y menos con una decisión y voluntad tan grande

Su plan de hacer cambiar a Sora su opinión ya había fracasado sin ni siquiera haber empezado

...

¡Eso era! Tal vez podría recurrir a alguien con más habilidad mágica que el, y cambiar el parecer del muchacho, así que recurrió a una hechicera, fue la primera que se topo y que enseguida parecía con mas poder y amable, pero lo que el no sabía, era que la dichosa hechicera era en realidad una bruja marina, y no cualquier bruja marina, si no la que en algunos años provoco la muerte de el príncipe de Naboris

Le encantaba la malicia, y por supuesto, las travesuras, ¿Y se le presentaba la ocasión de causar mas daño a sus majestades? No se lo perdería por nada y mas sabiendo que a los reyes les seguía afectando su pequeña travesura; sobre todo con la presencia de un chico que era la viva imagen del antiguo hijo de estos

Sabía que aun estaban afectados por la perdida de su bebé, y que incluso ver al joven tritón les entristecía. Además de la envidia que le daba ver a la gente feliz, mas personas como ese niño, le hacían arder en rabia, ¿así que por qué no arruinarle un poquito la vida a ambos? Complacería a los reyes, ¿no?

Así que sin mucho que decir, el ingenuo hechicero le dejo pasar al castillo y comentar su plan, ella solo le daba el avión, quería el premio grande, su majestad haría infeliz a un reino, y con ello la felicidad de dos jóvenes, adoraba los finales felices ♡

Y ella seria la expectadora mas feliz de ver su plan en acción

● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ●

La mañana debajo de el mar era reluciente, sin embargo, empezó totalmente patas arriba

Los guardias reales habían sacado a Sora de su casa como si fuera un criminal, y lo llevaron directo al palacio, el ni siquiera entendía que estaba pasando o que iba a pasar pero tenia en claro que se iba a poner rudo, al llegar al castillo encontró a Xion en la misma situación

La reina no estaba por ningún lado, y el rey parecía envuelto en una aura de irá y oscuridad

ー¡Majestad! ¿Qué esta pasando? ーle grito casi en su cara, necesitaba respuestas

ーLo he decidido, ustedes dos se van a casar, me da igual si quieren o no

ー¡Papá, esto es-

ー¡Silencio, no quiero oír nada más, este es mi reino y lo que yo dicte es lo que se hará!

No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ¡tenia que hacer algo!

Al instante se quito como pudo a los dos guardias que le detenían, para ir rápido a ayudar a Xion y salir de ahí aleteando a la mayor velocidad que podía.

Desde lejos ya se empezaba a oír los gritos del rey y atrás de ellos varios guardias siguiéndoles, por lo que la tarea de escapar iba a ser un poco mas difícil

Por otro lado, el hechicero se entero tarde de las verdaderas intenciones de la bruja, la había arruinado totalmente pero no lo iba a permitir

Iba a arreglarlo a como diera lugar

● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ●

ー¡Sora, espera, espera!

ーSolo un poco más

Sora y Xion seguían aleteando, esta vez ya sin los guardias encima de ellos, solo estaban alejándose más y más sin mirar atrás o esperar, tenían que alejarse lo suficiente de ahí

Pasaron horas hasta que finalmente estaban tan lejos para poder descansar, así que se escondieron en la primera cueva vacía que encontraron

ー... ¿Qué fue todo eso? ーLa pelinegra aun seguía sin entender que había pasado esa mañana, y apenas podía darse el momento para pensar en ello

Silencio. No tenia mucho que decir o que pensar

ー¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! ¡¿Qué le ocurre a mi papá?! ーempezó a gritar y con eso a alterarseー ¡Nos ataco así sin más! E-el solo hizo lo que quiso... ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! ¡¿Verdad?! ーsu voz delataba su miedo acompañado con dudas

Silencio. No había nada alrededor, solo eran ellos dos en agua abandonadas

Tenían que pensar en un plan

El sol se fue empezando a bajar y no habían intercambiado ninguna palabra aun, Xion estaba entre enojada, aterrada, con un toque de melancolía combinado con confusión. Por parte de Sora, el solo se sentía reflexivo, analizando que debía hacer o donde ir

Finalmente dio la noche, y con ellos un ambiente mas tranquilo, pero los ruidos acompañados con luces del exterior hicieron que dejaran de fijarse en el problema, Xion se acerco con curiosidad a la salida de la cueva

ーSora, ¿Qué son esas luces? ーle tomó del brazo jalandolo mientras veía esas luces subir y estallar en el cielo

ーSon fuegos artificiales ーlos veía el también con una leve sonrisa, le calmaron un pocoー ¿Quieres verlos? ーvolteo a verla

ー¿Eh? ¿En serio podemos? ーSus ojos brillaron de ilusión sobre ver esas luces

Asintió y sin más, Sora reforzó el agarre con su mano para guiarle hacía arriba, Xion le siguió con curiosidad y terror sobre ese nuevo entorno

Al llegar a la superficie, pudieron ver aquellos destellos lanzados desde un barco, cosa que hizo que quedara maravillada.

Los colores que una pequeña línea de color provocaba, llegaban tan alto para liberar mil y un colores y extenderse por el cielo estrellado para finalmente desvanecerse como el polvo

Sora le explico cada cosa que hacia cada uno, y las luces que podían replicar, cosa que simplemente dejaba a Xion mas fascinada e intrigada de observar más, y tal vez tocarlos con sus propias manos

Se mantuvieron un buen rato observando hasta que el barco lanzo el ultimo para empezar a apagar luces, así que ellos decidieron que era tiempo de dormir, mañana pensarían en que hacer

A la mañana siguiente ya estaban descansados y listos para discutir el tema, o al menos así pensaban

ー¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible!

ー¡Claro que no! Podría funcionar

ーXion, tu no estas entendiendo dos cosas ーse acerco a ellaー ¡Primera! Yo soy mitad humano, mitad tritón, por alguna maldita razón cuando dejo de tocar el agua mi aleta se va yendo, y cuando todo mi cuerpo entra en contacto con ella empiezan a salir las escamas, ¡Segunda! Es peligroso que tu salgas con esa aleta, además de que no se si esas leyendas de sirenas sean ciertas...

ー¡¿Cuáles?! ーPregunto exaltada

ー¡Esa que dice que no pueden salir completamente del agua si no se deshidratan!

ー¡Hay que averiguarlo! —dijo determinada

ー¡No!

ー¡¿Por qué no?!

ー¡Porque eres en este momento eres mi responsabilidad y tengo que mantenerte sana y salva!

ー¡Agh! —Refunfuño para luego tomarse de brazos

Después de un rato de discutir que era lo que iba a pasar, Sora pensó que tal vez la idea no era muy descabellada, pero no se le ocurría como podría hacerse

Así que regresaron por donde vinieron para intentar estar cerca de la orilla, tal vez su abuelo tendría una idea, sin embargó, alguien les venia siguiendo, y no paso por alto, así que Xion se escondió y Sora agarro lo primero con lo que pudieran defenderse

ー¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ーAmenazo volteando para todos lados

ーS-soy yo ーla voz se presentó y pronto el dueño de esta

ー ¡¿Hechicero?! ーenseguida se acerco sin soltar su paloー ¿Pero que haces tu aquí?

ーL-lo siento, esto es todo mi culpa, fui un idiota, en serio espero que me puedan perdonar

ー¿Tu tienes que ver con esto? ーsalió la azabache de su escondite poniéndose al lado del castaño con los brazos cruzados

ー¡En serio lo siento princesa! ーbajo la cabeza con vergüenza en lo que ambos adolescentes le fulminaban con la miradaー P-pero tengo la manera de enmendar mis errores

ー¿Eh?

El hechicero contó cómo se había enterado sobre qué Sora había rechazado a los reyes, y de su deseo de ser reconocido por su majestad, por lo que su gran plan era hacer que una hechicera cualquiera le ayudaba y luego se llevará el crédito

Ambos voltearon a verse, de nada serviría enojarse con el ahora —Aunque mereciera una buena golpiza—, lo mejor era buscar una solución y escuchar su propuesta

ーBien, habla ーordeno Xion

ーComo no tengo para nada capacidad de regresar a su padre a su juicio ーeste plan ya les quitaba la esperanza desde el inicio, y sus caras lo trasmitíanー ¡Dejen de poner esas caras! Ejem, como decía, me metí en la guarida de la bruja y le robe ーdijo con toda una sonrisa como campeón, cosa que ahora las caras de ambos eran de preocupación

ー¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ーambos se alteraron ante esa tontería

ー¡Y obtuve esto! ーmostro un frasco con un extraño liquido color morado

ー¿Y para que nos serviría eso? ーpregunto Sora intentando mantenerse positivo

ーNo lo se, pero se veía importante

El hechicero veía el frasco con curiosidad mientras el dúo estaba en una completa expresión de decepción, ¿Cómo se podía ser tan idiota? Bueno, tenían la respuesta enfrente

ー¡Tomen! ーSe lo dio a ambosー me tengo que ir antes de que busquen mi cabeza

ー¡Espera! Aún-

Nada, ya había huido

Cobarde

Ambos vieron el frasco y que este traía una pequeña etiqueta, así que la intentaron leer para al menos ver que podrían hacer con ese frasco, pero para su infortunio no entendían la letra de quien había escrito

ー¿Deberíamos probarlo? ーsoltó al azar

ー¿Y si es algo venenoso?

ーSalgamos a la superficie para dividirlo en dos, así no hay gane ni pierde, ¿Te parece?

ーEhh..? ーfue ignorado por su contraria quien lo empezó a jalar de la mano para subirー Xion, aun así deberíamos tener cuidado, no sabemos lo que pueda ser el contenido

ーNo seas miedoso, vamos

Al salir, el sol les recibió con sus rayos habituales y nadie a la redonda o cerca de la orilla que se encontraba por ahí

ーBien, junta tus manos

Sora obedeció y Xion le sirvió un poco del extraño liquido

ーVoy a contar hasta 3 y lo tomamos, ¿okay? ーsolo recibió un "Esta bien" y empezó a contar, no sin antes darle una mirada de duda a la bebida ーUno... dos... ¡tres!

Así ambos lo tomaron, Sora al primer sorbo había dejado caer el resto de la bebida, se había atragantado con esta, solo se había pasado poco de este y su cabeza había empezado a darle un dolor de cabeza inimaginable, no sabia si era el o la bebida pero empezó a sentir mucho sueño e incluso a hundirse. Xion por su lado no tuvo este mismo efecto, simplemente se sintió algo extraña pero en cuanto vio como el castaño empezaba a perder el conocimiento bajo para ir por él, pero a la primera fue imposible, ¡No podía sumergirse! Y un dolor en la cabeza también empezó a presentarse

Ambos se habían desmayaron

● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ●

ー¡Sora!

Era tibio  
Pero no se sentía bien  
Estaba mareado  
Como si acabaran de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza

ー¡Sora, despierta por favor!

No podía ver  
Aun tenia algo de sueño  
Y por alguna extraña razón  
Se sentía lleno

ー¡Sora, tienes que despertar!

Mmm~?  
¿Qué era eso?

ー¡Fuera abajo!

ーEspera, ¡No hagas eso!

ーMmm...

Quería dormir un poco mas

Enseguida una gaviota blanca se lanzo desde lo alto hasta el vientre del chico en un intento se que este sacara todo la agua que traía, cosa que funcionó, haciendo que Sora empezara a toser hasta finalmente despertar

ー¡Despertaste! ーDijo muy feliz aquella chica pelirroja

Apenas había recobrado un poco, al ver mejor ahí estaban Ariel, Sebatian, Flounder, Scuttle y Xion

ー¿Q-qué p-

No pudo terminar ya que casi todos se le echaron encima, aun no procesaba bien que estaba ocurriendo y eso ultimo le había hecho reaccionar completamente

Después de un rato, le contaron todo lo que había ocurrido; al parecer luego de tomar la bebida, mientras Ariel pasaba por ahí en busca de su compañero para salir a el exterior, pero solo se encontró con este cayendo en las profundidades del mar y a Xion con dos par de piernas intentando subir

Sora enseguida se puso colorado hasta las orejas al notar que Xion estaba desnuda, cosa que los demás no entendían, pero bueno, al final al ver que no estaban muy lejos se le ocurrió que lo mejor seria mejor acercarse un poco más la orilla, tal vez así podría acercarse a la casa de su abuelo y conseguir algo de ropa para su amiga que ahora estaba transformada, sin embargó aun se sentía débil, así que Flounder tuvo que ayudar a Sora y Ariel a la nueva Xion con piernas que no negaba su emoción sobre esta nueva "transformación"

ー¡Hemos llegado! ーcomento feliz el pequeño pez amarillo

ーVoy rápido por mi abuelo ーexplico mientras se iba arrastrando fuera del agua, mas especifico cerca de un arbusto para que empezara su aleta a convertirse en dos piernas y empezar a ponerse un short que dejaba ahí cada que subíaー ¡Por absolutamente nada del mundo se te ocurra salir Xion!

ー¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Tengo dos piernas ーpresumía feliz aun agarrada de la pelirroja

ーLos humanos no les gusta estar "desnudos" por ahí como si nada, y tu estas desnuda, necesito que esperes aquí para traerte algo de ropa

No entendía de que se trataba esa "desnudez" pero sonaba malo, al instante todos se escondieron y este se empezó a alejar para ir a la casa de su abuelo, sin embargo aun se sentía lo suficientemente mareado para casi caerse, afortunadamente había alguien en esa playa que lo vio desmoronarse como si nada y fue a su ayuda

ー¡¿Estas bien?! ーse oía a lo lejos esa voz

ー¡Alteza, por favor no corra!

El ni siquiera podía pararse, sentía como si le quemara caminar, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Inmediatamente sintió como alguien lo cargo y que le hablaba con preocupación, la voz de esa persona era tranquilizante pero fuerte

ーTranquilo, ahora estas bien ーsonaba aliviado y su respiración alterada

ー¡A-alteza, no se esta moviendo!

ー¡Regresemos al Castillo, rápido!

Desde lejos veían los demás con preocupación como "secuestraban" a Sora

ー¡Se está llevando a Sora! Tenemos que hacer algo

ー¡Scuttle, no dejes que se lo lleven! ーExclamo Sebastián

ー¡Entendido! ーempezó a volar rápidamente para poder ayudar al jovenー ¡A la carga!

ー¡Alteza cuidado! ーseñalo la chica poniendo atrás de esteー ¡Esa gaviota esta loca!

Y así fue como terminaron huyendo aquéllas personas de Scuttle quien solo tenia la única intención de que no "secuestraran" a Sora, o al menos así lo podían interpretar Ariel y Xion quienes estaban muy preocupadas

● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ●

ー¿Crees que despierte pronto? ーSe mordía un poco las uñas mientras se encontraba sentado en su escritorio

ーLa verdad lo dudo, el medico dice que ni siquiera puede checar sus signos vitales, son anormales

ーMmmm... Espero que no haya llegado muy tarde

ーNah, llegaste justo a tiempo, no te comas por eso ーle animo un poco poniendo su mano en si hombroー pero sin duda es extraño, sospecho sobre ese tonto investigador

ー¿Eh? ¿Hablas del señor Xehanort? ーvolteo hacia su peliroja amigaー Es cierto que tiene un año aquí, pero no creo que fuera capaz de agredir a alguien, además no se ven rastros de que fuera una agresión

ーYo no me confiaría mucho alteza

ー¿En serio es necesario decirme alteza para todo? Me irrita un poco Kairi ーdijo de mal humor

ーReglas son reglas, aunque seamos amigos, Ventus me dijo que tengo que decirte Alteza~

ーYa me recuerdas a Terra con sus miles de reglas sobre las formalidades y "el código"

ーTe irritas muy rápido Riku, y eso que esto no es nuevo para ti ーburlonamente se empezó a reír de elー ¡Si fuera Aqua, ya te habría regañado de esa actitud! Jaja, venga, no pongas esa cara

La cara del joven albino demostraba su poca simpatía con las bromas de Kairi, la rutina diaria del heredero al trono era tan aburrida, desde tener que levantarse temprano para ser todo lo que la gente esperaba.  
Mucha gente pensaba que el era alguien reservado y de pocas palabras, también alguien con una aura "seria" y unas cuantas tonterías más

Detestaba las expectativas que todos cargaban en el, y no era muy agradable tener que estar conviviendo con gente que lo trataba como una muñeca de porcelana o como un niño idiota que no sabe nada

En el fondo como cualquier persona le gustaba hablar, tener gente amable a su alrededor e incluso tener amigos sinceros, pero para un miembro de la familia real, eso era algo muy difícil ¿Por qué? Todo mundo estaba interesado en sacar algo de esa relación, la gente tiene una ambición incontrolable y era hipócrita, eran tontos haciendo el ridículo, personas tratando de esconder su sucia codicia por el poder y las riquezas

Por lo que confiar en alguien para el era imposible, solo podía confiar en su pequeño circulo de amistades dentro del castillo y simplemente ser una persona normal con ellos, para el mundo el aparentaría lo que querían ver

Toc toc toc!

Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia la puerta, él dando paso a quien tocaba, pues sorpresa la que se llevaron cuando llego Ventus avisando que su "invitado" se había despertado, inmediatamente se apresuraron sin demora hacia el cuarto donde lo habían dejado, al entrar vieron todo un desastre

ー¡Por favor dejenmé ir! ーluchaba como podía por largase de ahí lo antes posible

ー¡Riku, llegaste! ーexclamo alegre una peli azul

ー¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Era una escena bastante rara, Terra intentaba sostener y evitar como podía que se fuera el chico que no parecía tener un buen aspecto, estaba sudando bastante, e incluso parecía sufrir bastante por la expresión que se cargaba pero persístia en huir de aquella habitación como diera lugar

ー¡Se despertó muy alterado! Por favor cálmate ーexclamo Vanitas enojadoー ¡Piensa que le vamos a hacer algo!

ー¡Dejenmé ir!

Sora por su parte estaba asustado y se sentía muy mal, la cabeza le daba mil vueltas, y su cuerpo le dolía bastante, asimismo se sentía enfermó, y que en cualquier momento moriría, sumando la preocupación que se lo comía, ¡Tenia que irse! No tenía ni un segundo que perder

ー¡Por favor cálmate! ーintento el también detenerlo para evitar que se lastimara másー ¡No te haremos daño, por favor para!

Posteriormente de estar en un constante forcejeo de ambas partes, Sora simplemente empezó a parar por los dolores que iba presentado

Lo que evidentemente preocupo a todos ya que incluso su temperatura se había puesto fría y tuvieron que inyectarle un tranquilizante para poder contenerlo

Pasadas algunas horas, este se encontraba durmiendo mas tranquilo y ya recetado bajo un tratamiento por él azabache

ーSe puso algo rudo ーmenciono Terra estirándose un poco

ーPobrecito, se encuentra bastante mal... Debería descansar, en serio se ve que la pasa fatal ーAqua le acaricio su cabello con ternuraー cuando despierte le preparare algo muy rico para que coma

ーNi que lo digas, sus signos vitales son super raros ーse quejo Vanitasー ¿De donde dices que lo recogiste?

ー¿Tan malos son? ーVentus se asomo como un niño chiquito a los papeles que su contrario tenia en la mano

ーEstaba en la playa, Kairi y yo estábamos paseando por ahí, cuando vimos que este venia corriendo y de la nada se desmayo

ー¡Me asuste bastante! ¡Les juro que por un momento me creí ese absurdo rumor de la sirena! ーexclamo Kairi

ー¿El de que una sirena viene y se trasforma? ¿Hablas en serio? Es obvio de qué es falso

ー¡Por eso dije que por un momento me lo creí! ¡Es más que obvió que es falso!

Riku solo veía a aquel chico, su aspecto no parecía mejorar, incluso aun parecía sufrir pero Vanitas había explicado que por el momento era todo lo que tenia en sus posibilidades por hacer, que era peligroso ocupar otros medicamentos o tratamientos tomando en cuenta de que estado era sumamente delicado, agregando que no sabia a que podía exponerlo, lo que dificultaba la tarea de éste

Él solo tenia aun en la mente la cara de este, sus ojos... El estaba asustado, incluso se podía decir que en cualquier momento lloraría, tal vez había pasado una mala situación, no lo sabía, preguntaría mañana que diera señales de vida

La noche se presentó rápido, y las luces en el palacio de Sirius se apagaron una por una, por otra parte Scuttle había podido encontrar al pariente del chico, que corrió rápidamente por Xion para ayudarla, la chica pudo experimentar su primera "caminata". Era divertido pero complicado, pero aun así, la preocupación la devoraba por dentro "¿Estaría bien Sora?" " ¿Dónde estaba?"   
Afortunadamente, el amable señor le había dicho que no deberían tener nada de que preocuparse, escuchó la descripción de la persona que había "recogido" a su nieto, por lo que al deducir quien había sido no se espanto mas

Aun así, Ariel les mantendría avisado lo que pasara allá abajo, por lo que ya no había nada mas que preocuparse

Incluso eso, Xion solo estaba en aquella habitación ansiosa por ver que sería el día de mañana, aun no llegaba a procesar todos los hechos

● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ●

ー¡Buenos días! ーsalió Xion agarrada de las paredes y con la ropa mal puesta que le habían dado ayer

El anciano saludo amable y le ayudo a acomodarse la ropa correctamente, Xion había estado practicando toda la madrugada su caminar, el amable señor le dijo que si no podía contener la preocupación deberían buscar a Sora en la mañana, por lo que ella asintió frenéticamente

De este modo, luego de un divertido intento de enseñarle a desayunar y ver su enorme felicidad hacia lo nuevo partieron hacia el palacio, para su suerte, Xion ya era casi toda una experta caminando pero algo había pasado desapercibido por ambos y era que alguien los seguía

En especifico a Xion

La mañana en el palacio fue un desastre que rápidamente se solucionó gracias a la invaluable habilidad de Aqua de poder domar a cualquier persona con su deliciosa comida

ーY entonces terminaste aquí ーExplico Riku a él chico castaño que tenia los ojos puestos en el

ーEn serio perdóname... Ayer ni siquiera recuerdo bien que paso, solo recuerdo un poco acerca de... Acerca de... ーse forzó un poco a recodar, cosa que noto el albino

ーPor favor no te fuerces, descansa, estas muy débil

ーPero... Yo... Tenia algo realmente importante... Solo ーintento volver a concentrarse en aquello pero este nuevamente le detuvo

ーEn serio Sora, no es bueno que te sobreesfuerces de esa manera, ayer estabas sufriendo mucho

ー¿Eh? P-perdón, en serio no recuerdo bien ayer, solo tengo claro algunas partes de la mañana... Xion... Ella... ーsu cara volvió a desprender esa desesperaciónー ¡Ella me necesita! ¡Tengo que ir me! ーnuevamente volvió a escapar, pero a la primera su cuerpo respondió cuando estaba saliendo de la cama

ー¡Con cuidado! ーle tomo rápidamenteー ¿Estas demente? Estas débil, el doctor me dijo que aun no puedes retirarte ーle tomo mientras este solo hacia tontos movimientos débiles con sus manos

ーT-tu no entiendes, ¡E-ella esta en peligro!

¿Era así como se sentía la desesperación de fallarle a la gente que amas?

Porque era horrible... Se sentía inútil como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida

ー¡Dije que prohibido! ¿Te quieres morir o que? ーRegaño el azabache mientras ordenaba algunos medicamentos de los estantes

Luego de haber estado forcejear por un momento se detuvo, Sora perdió sus fuerzas y Riku solo le recostó nuevamente, para su mala suerte había llegado Ventus a reñirle por quererse ir

La mirada de Sora solo mostraba pequeños rastros de lagrimas y algo de enojo propio

ー¿Quién es ella? ーindago Riku con curiosidad

El castaño solo volteo a verle y antes de contestarle la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por Aqua con dos personas, un mayor de edad y una chica pelinegra con lagrimas que enseguida se le echo encima a este como si nada

ー¡S-sora, estas bien! ーXion con sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas le abrazo fuerte mientras este aun no procesaba todo bien

ーX-xion! ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que ーno termino ya que fue silenciado por esta

ー¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?! ¡Cuando de la nada ese extraño te cargo y te llevo como si nada?

Mientras que por otra parte el abuelo de este platicaba con Riku

ーOh alteza, estoy en enorme deuda con usted, muchísimas gracias por salvar a mi nieto, estaba preocupado ーdio una reverencia en modo de agradecimiento

ーNo se preocupe señor, me alegra haber ayudado, pero Sora no se podrá mover de aquí ーvio la cara de duda del adultoー sus problemas de salud son graves, y me sentiría mal si no se logra sanar por completo

ーNo se preocupe su alteza, yo me encargare de eso

ーEn verdad insisto seño-

ー¡Tu! ¿Cómo te atreves a llevarte a Sora?

Enseguida Xion se mostro en su faceta totalmente enojada y a Sora intentando detenerle

ーXion, no hagas el ri-

ー¿Crees que llevarte a la gente así como nada esta bien?

ーXion, en serio, ¡P-A-R-A!

Luego de una discusión realmente tonta, lograron llevarse a Sora, quien se encontraba mejor pero aun mal

ー¡Te dije que la poción era mala idea!

ーOhh lo siento, pero mira esto ーpresumió nuevamente sus piernas con felicidadー ¡Las domino a la perfección!

ーAgh, aun tenemos cosas que resolver ーse agarro la cabeza debido a otro dolor presente

ー¿Estas bien hijo? ーpregunto su abuelo que le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie

ーS-si, solo un poco mareado

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Los días siguiente pasaron con visitas constantes del príncipe Riku y su escolta; Kairi, ya que este aunque lo negara, estaba preocupado por este, además de que fueron entablando una amistad sin que este se diera cuenta, se sentía bien y cálido estar junto con Sora, era lo que toda su vida había esperado; Una amistad sincera y verdadera que no estaba interesado en su posición, además de que era la primera persona que conocía fuera del castillo

Incluso Aqua y Kairi empezaron a armar una linda amistad que le hizo sentirse mas segura a Xion en su nuevo entorno

¿El plan? Una vez que el castaño se recompusiera de aquellos extraños síntomas que presentaba, volverían al reino de Naboris en cuanto encontraran una manera de volver a Xion en sirena nuevamente, encontrar una manera de quitar el control mental de aquella bruja o al menos eso tenia planeado Sora, de no ser por ella que se negaba rotundamente

Xion amaba sus nuevos dos miembros, ¡Era genial caminar, correr, girar, saltar! Aunque en el fondo extrañaba a sus padres y amigos, mas en especifico a Naminé, con la que se empezó a comunicar por medio de mensajes en botella que Ariel llevaba por ella, pero el tener a Sora a su lado le era reconfortante

Poco a poco ambos empezaron a tomar caminatas por la playa, a veces eran Riku, Sora, Xion y Kairi, pero ahora solo eran ellos dos

ー¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí? ーsoltó sin mas Xion en la orilla sentada

ー¡¿Eh?!

Sora se sobresalto acerca de la pregunta, fue demasiado repentino

ーYa sabes... Quedarnos así... Como humanos, para siempre, ¿No suena mal, verdad? ーtitúbio un poco en sus palabrasー Puede ser una gran vida

ーNo podemos Xion... Tus padres, nuestros amigos... No podemos dejarlos así sin más, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?

Con cuidado...ー

ーEs una buena idea, cero preocupaciones, además, piénsalo ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos nosotros de vencer a esa bruja?

Se paro al instante, cosa que el castaño también siguió

ーXion, si podemos hacerlo, no podemos darle la espalda a los demás

ー¡Claro que podemos! ーgrito enojada

ーNo Xion, no estas pensando claramente, lo que trato de decir es que-

ー¡No Sora! ¡Si tu quieres volver esta bien! Pero yo... Yo... ¡No pienso volver nunca ahí! Aquí soy feliz, se supone que eres mi amigo ーbajo el volumen de su voz poco a poco

ーEntiende por f-

ー¡No me importa!

Como si de un hilo roto se tratara, la fina cuerda que sostenía el orden fue destruida

En su berrinche Xion empujo a Sora en el mar, haciendo que este se transformara... Y alguien pudiera confirmar su teoría

Salió huyendo de ahí, tal vez eso no era lo que quería hacer, y solo se estaba portando infantil, la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera siempre fue difícil de obtener, pero simplemente en ese momento ni siquiera razonó lo que había hecho

Sora al entrar en contacto completo con el mar, experimento un doloroso dolor de cabeza, e incluso el volver a obtener su aleta después de meses se volvió sumamente doloroso, pero no podía distraerse con el dolor, así que se arrastro lo más rápido que se podía permitir hasta la orilla para intentar alcanzar a Xion

Sin embargó nunca llego

Una red lo jalo de regreso al mar, lo que provoco que mas dolor se sumará, no pudo ver quien estaba detrás de eso, solo alcanzó a oír un "Buenas noches" antes de desvanecerse ahí

● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ●

No estaba loco ¿verdad?   
Lo había logrado... Había capturado a la criatura

Xehanort aun no se creía que tenía bajo su voluntad una sirena

Había sido tan fácil, solo lo capturo y le lanzo un dardo tranquilizante y se volvió suyo

Sabia que ese chico era raro desde el primer momento que lo vio, sus extrañas apariciones en largos periodos de tiempo, o sus salidas del mar, su larga investigación de dos años le habían guiado hacia el ¡Su espécimen!

Este era un logro grande, tanto que para asegurar todo completamente, el estaba preparado para este momento

Tuvo que construir un enorme contenedor que pudiera llenarse y vaciarse de agua, al igual que mecanismos especiales para su pequeño espécimen; el primero unas esposas con rastreadores por si llegaba a escapársele y un sofisticado sistema de electroshock en caso de que no le hiciera caso

¡Había sido la inversión de su vida!

Pero, antes de estudiar a su criatura, tomaría pruebas; como cabello, sangre y por supuesto escamas de su cola ♡

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Sora reacciono en unas horas mas, adolorido de lo que ya estaba, incluso cuando estuvo mas consciente de lo que había pasado no pudo evitar llorar, le habían arrancado ciertas partes escamosas de su cola e incluso le habían cortado parte de su aleta, por lo que el dolor era insoportable 

ーVeo que has despertado... Me alegra, tengo tantas preguntas

ー¿Quién...? ーintento buscar a su alrededor el dueño de esa voz pero no lograba ver a nadie

ーPerdón por lo de tu aleta, escamas, cabello y eso, necesitaba tomar muestras

ー¡Eres horrible..., ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ーhablo débil y sin mucha fuerza

ーOhh gracias~ Ya sabes, no gaste dos años de mi vida, mis inversiones —dijo con sarcasmo— todas esas burlas se han acabaron, ahora te tengo a ti, ¡Fui el hazme reír de todos! Pero eso finaliza hoy contigo en mi poder ーno podía esconder su felicidadー ¡Tengo grandes planes para ti!

Pasaron al menos dos semanas intensivas, había jugado con el como un juguete nuevo, dejando en un estado deplorable, juraba que algo dolía muy fuerte, sus piernas e incluso cuando volvía a aparecer ardía como un infierno, ¿Eso iba a ser el resto de su vida? No, no iba a poder sobrellevarlo, estaba roto

Ese liquido desequilibraba su organismo, ¡Lo había roto!, y todos los sucesos ocurridos lo rompían más y más a cada instante, era inútil

No sabia en que punto de su vida se había equivocado para llegar a este abismo, pero quería que parara, morir ahí de una vez, no quería ser un juguete de experimentos

ーPor favor... Para...

ー¡¿Parar?! No me hagas reír, apenas son mis primeros días estudiándote, estas loco si crees que tus días conmigo serán descanso

Y como todo en esta vida, le cayo un rayo de esperanza, cuando de la nada vio entrar por una puerta guardias y por estas misma a Riku

"¡Soy un maldito suertudo!... Estoy salvado..." Exclamo Sora con sus últimas fuerzas, estaba bien ¿no?

Su mente enseguida empezó a colapsar, el cansancio, el estrés, el dolor, todos sus sentimientos explotaron con fuerza causando que sintiera unas fuertes ganas de dormir, pero sabía que esta vez estaba bien, estaba a salvo después de todo el inferno que había cruzado, su cuerpo dejó de responderle de la misma manera, su cuerpo cayo, no sin antes haber visto el rostro de Riku quien tenía una cara indescifrable.

ーPerdóname...

● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ●

Aún esperaban una respuesta lo suficientemente lógica para toda la situación.  
El desastre había pasado a dudas, Riku y los demás sabían el secreto, y no se quedarían de brazos cruzados ignorando lo que acababa de pasar

¿Realmente le dirían la verdad?

ー¿Entonces existe todo un reino poblado de sirenas? ーreafirmaba Kairi aun con duda

ーLas leyendas de Sirenas no son falsas ーLa mirada de Xion era seria pero es no detuvo a Sora, quien prosiguióー llevan bastante tiempo, obviamente al ser una especie secreta nunca salimos o más bien, se tiene prohibido, sin embargó ーsu mirada aun estaba bajaー mi padre rompió esa regla, y se enamoro de mi mamá, y bueno, de ahí salí yo, el primer hibrido entre una humana y un tritón

La historia aun era algo surrealista y difícil de creer pero Xion y Sora se tomaban el tiempo para explicar bien todo y resolver las dudas que iban saliendo

ーYo soy la princesa de dicho reino, pero mi padre ha sido contralado por una bruja que de igual manera mato a mi hermano mayor cuando apenas había nacido... Tomamos una extraña bebida, esto parece haber afectado el sistema de Sora siendo que el es dos cosas en vez de una, y bueno... A mi sólo me quito mi cola de sirena

ーSe supone que esta prohibido contar todo esto, la ambiciosa humana es tanta que pasa lo que paso con ese... investigador —paro un momento tratando de decir eso sin recordar lo que había pasado— nos tratan como animales ーsuspiroー ahora que saben todo, por favor les ruego que guarden el secreto

La sala se mantuvo en silencio, por una parte Riku no se creía para nada de esto pero en parte aquella historia parecía demasiado detallada para ser inventada, además de la evidencía, no podía ser acto de magia haber visto a Sora con dicha cola de sirena, realmente la ultima opción que tenían era creerles

ーLes creo ーtodos voltearon a ver al albinoー aun me suena como una locura pero les creo... También quiero "ayudarlos", me sabe mal la situación que hayan tenido que vivir ーno sabia como realmente transmitir ese sentimiento hundidoー P-pero si me permiten, quiero ayudarlos

Riku puso su manos encima de las de Sora, quería dejar en claro sus palabras

Cosa que no paso por ignorada

ーS-sora, no llores

ーVoy por unos pañuelos

Los ojos azulados de Sora se cristalizaron y rompieron en llanto ese día, necesitaba desahogarse de toda la horrible vivencia que había estado pasando desde aquel día

Tener que ser separado de su vida cotidiana, tener que sufrir de malestares que probablemente se quedarían ahí para siempre, ser el experimento de un lunatico de una manera horripilante, lo suficiente para que permanentemente no pudiera volver a nadar con su aleta... Y no poder volver a caminar

Las pruebas tan crueles que había cometido del científico Xehanort fueron lo suficientemente destructivas para el cuerpo de Sora, fue tanto el crimen que ya había establecido una fecha para su ejecución

Oficialmente Sora no podría volver a mover su cola en mas profundidades del mar, y no volvería a disfrutar de caminatas al atardecer

Fue un golpe duro de tantas formas que dejo de comer en semanas, y a hundirse en una nube negra, sin embargo Riku no lo abandono, y lo protegería de todo, al igual que lo ayudaría a adaptarse a su nueva vida

Vanitas aseguraba que si la medicina fuera mas avanzada se podría hacer algo al respecto con sus piernas, pero que eso no era posible ahora

Las cosas cambiarían para bien, solo quería ver el resultado de este

● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ●

ーNo se vale ver ¡Ya casi llegamos!

Ya habían transcurrido cinco años aproximadamente desde aquel incidente, cinco años en los cuales habían marcado grandes diferencias en la vida de todos en ambos reinos, los cambios empezaron una vez qué Sora se había recuperado al menos lo suficiente para poder salir de cama.

ー¡Ya quiero saber que es!

ーSolo espera un poco mas

Durante este tiempo, un hechicero apareció misteriosamente de tierras lejanas; su nombre era Yen Sid, después de haberle explicado la situación ofreció expresamente ayuda a Sora y a la situación Naboris, también restauro el estado sirena de Xion, quien pudo volver a reunirse con su amada Naminé y arreglar los problemas con sus padres

ーPor favor dime que es!

Noticias agradables era que pronto se casarían ambas, y planearían su boda de modo en que tanto sus amigos de la superficie y del mar pudieran asistir

¡Sin duda alguna, el evento que mas esperaban todos!

ーYa solo girando esta esquina

ー¡Eso dijiste desde hace rato!

Por desgracia, el abuelo de Sora había fallecido, por lo que la época se puso triste, incluso provocando que las ganas de vivir se apagaran en Sora, pero nunca llegó tan lejos debido a Riku, quien le había prometido estar con el en cada una de sus batallas

Fue duro, pero logro salir del duelo, se propuso visitar la tumba de su abuelo cada mes para contarle algo nuevo

ー¿Ya, ya, ya llegamos?

ーEstamos en frente de ello...

Finalmente Sora se había acostumbrado a su vida sin piernas ni aletas, no podía negar que le causaba una cierta melancolía, pero no estuvo solo, todos siempre le habían apoyado, y a pesar de que Yen Sid había intentado recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, había logrado reparar la motricidad mínima de su cola, por lo que transformarse no dolía, pero no podía nadar, por lo que visitar a su padre se volvió un trabajo complicado

Había decidido vivir en la superficie con Riku.  
Al tercer año empezó a sentir un extraño interés amoroso por este, interés que fue correspondido. Por lo que al año se volvieron oficialmente una pareja  
Había veces en las que Sora sufría bajones de animo, pero Riku siempre estaría ahí para quitar todas sus dudas y nuevas inseguridades que con el tiempo fue adquiriendo  
Eso si, gracias a Vanitas quien con ayuda de Ventus lograron construir una silla con ruedas en la que Sora se pudiera transportar, por lo que las citas no fueron un problema

Eran ellos dos contra el mundo

ーYa puedes ver

El castaño se quito la banda de los ojos, al ver lo que tenia al frente, las lagrimas solas brotaron como retoños de flores

ー¿Y... Qué te parece? ーpregunto dudoso ante la respuesta.

Él aun no podía responder, las lagrimas eran tantas que no paraban, por lo que le abrazo

ーNo llores cielo

ーL-lo siento, solo que, no puedo parar ーsonreía tontamente mientras intentaba quitarse cada lagrimaー M-me encanta, ¿Cómo supiste?

ーMe ayudaron un poco ーse rasco un poco la mejilla

Sora se acerco con su silla de ruedas a poder tomar aquel bello regalo de su pareja

ー¡Yo también te tengo algo! ーagrego con los ojos brillosos

ーOh, ¿En serio?

ーPor supuesto, no es tan bonito como lo que me has dado, pero espero que te guste ーenseguida con las mejillas ruborizadas extendió una cajita hacia su pareja, ansioso de que lo abriera

Riku no espero nada, y lo abrió, el contenido hizo que quedara en shock y totalmente rojo

ー¡Te me adelantaste!

ーT-te dije que algún día lo haría, ¿Me dejarías terminar? ーhizo un leve berrincheー Riku Caelum... ーsu voz enseguida temblóー S-se que... ¡Ahhhh no puedo!

ーPor que esa no es tu línea ーrio un poco

ー¿Eh?

Enseguida Riku se arrodilló frente del castaño tomando la cajita entre sus manos

ーSora Leonhart, es aun muy pronto para decirlo —era cauteloso con sus palabras en incluso con su tono—, pero eres la persona mas especial para mi, y quiero saber si... —Tomo una bocanada de aire y termino— ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo?

La boca le templo, y su corazón le latió tan fuerte que sentía que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco

ー¡C-claro que si! ーsolo se lanzo a los brazos de este importándole poco lo demás

ーC-cuidado

Ambos se unieron en un abrazo lleno de las risas y lagrimas de alegría de Sora

Nunca aspiro a enamorarse, y menos a casarse. Había tenido su vida planeada desde que tenía memoria

Convertirse en el guardia real, y nada más, sin embargo, casarse no sonaba mal...

Después de todo

El amor todo lo podía, y vivirían el resto de sus vidas amándose y apoyándose, como espada y escudo


End file.
